


[虫铁]《The One》中

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, SpiderIron - Freeform, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 虫铁。1419Fo贺文，梗和图来自@雪走yoki。从游戏主播到电竞新神人形荷尔蒙狼崽虫 X 钱多颜好热衷搞事情包养不成反被日大少爷铁。由于不怎么打游戏不会写电竞，什么盲狙甩狙都只是知道觉得好帅但是根本不了解写不了，所以文中游戏是全息游戏，参考《头号玩家》中OASIS的设定。Peter并没有多特殊，他最开始甚至只是个名不见经传的游戏主播。但他终将成为被镜头对准的年轻的世界冠军，成为众人口中的The One。他终将成为Tony的The One。本章有盾单箭头铁注意!!很少一点点只有几句!!





	[虫铁]《The One》中

“不继续庆祝了？你真该尝尝Antarctic的手艺，以前除非打赌打输了不然她不会下厨的。”见Peter停在原地，Tony走上去开口问道。  
“Oh hey Mr.Stark！”Peter愣了愣赶忙打招呼，脑海里臆想中的人突然出现在身前，他有些不好意思，连带着面上发烫，有些不敢与他对视。  
“为什么跑来训练室？”Tony越过他继续往训练室走，Peter立刻跟上走在他身侧。“我觉得自己...不够好。”挨着Tony坐下后Peter回答。他说完才发现自己和Tony的距离有多近，想挪开点又怎么挪都会很明显只得作罢，胳膊挨着胳膊他甚至能听到Tony的呼吸声，他有些如坐针毡。  
“州赛的最后一场，我们已经赢得很险了。”他用说话转移自己的注意力，暗自庆幸着Tony没有转头发现不了自己的异常：“离国赛只有两个月，我们要和另外四十九个州的第一名对抗，半路出家，我们的战术、配合、技术，都没法跟那些训练了很久磨合了很久的队伍比。”  
“我们只能用努力来慢慢消除与他们之间的差距。今天刚赢了比赛，我不想大家因为我而草草结束庆祝投入练习，但我心里又真的很不踏实一直空空的吊着，所以我自己先来练练。”Peter低着头看着自己的手。他不自觉的两手十指交叉相握放在膝上，Tony伸手按在他的手上：“Kid，这没关系。”  
“其实说实话，我真的没有想过俱乐部能走到哪儿去。”少年的坚韧却将Tony的心柔软了，他从声音到语气都是软着的开口：“除了你和Antarctic没人是自愿的，Natasha打赌打输了，Clint是反正闲着没事儿干还有钱拿，Phil是我用他崇拜的人的全套周边做诱饵。除了Phil都是半路出家。”  
“可是他们都很厉害！而且大家都很认真。”惊讶之中Peter还有些疑惑。Tony的手有些凉，他想握住他的手，临了硬生生压下自己的冲动。情感与理智交锋谁也打不赢谁，压住对方是一件非常艰难的事情。  
“有时候，一个人是可以带动整个团队的。我这里说的不是什么领导能力像指挥官那种，我指的是一个人他的态度、精神、个人魅力，就像你一个人的认真向上可以带动整个团队一样。”Tony转头看着他。  
“Peter，这没关系。打不赢就打不赢，大不了蓄一年的力明年再来...”话说到一半Tony觉得不对，这话虽然是安慰但怎么听怎么泄气。他想改口但还没来得及改口，Peter就偏头在他的嘴唇上亲了一下。  
理智竭尽全力压住情感时如果被外力猛地推了一把的话，是会让人做出比原来压制着的举动更过一步的事情的。亲王Peter才反应过来自己做了什么，他猛地一下站起来声音发着抖，一个音抖了好几遍也没能完整的说出来，他脑海里只有“完了完了”在刷屏。  
被亲的人却比他的反应小得多。Tony坐在原位伸手摸了摸嘴唇，抬起头来看着手足无措的Peter，“噗嗤”一声笑开了。Peter一愣脑子里的烟花就炸开了，噼里啪啦把脑海当做了背景布白的红的蓝的紫的全都一下炸响，五颜六色绚烂的他脑子里什么都没有了。  
“你这倒像是我亲了你似的。”Tony开口打破了沉默。他站起来看看不知如何是好的Peter，笑着摇头转身离开训练室。  
没有回应，但也没有呵斥，那就是可以继续的意思。Peter沉在谷底的心一瞬间跳了起来在胸腔里给劲的使劲蹦跶着，跳的就像要蹦出来了一样他忍不住捂住心口。心情根本平静不下来，Tony的态度在Peter看来意思就是“你可以追我”！

庆功宴结束后，四人进入更加辛苦的训练。Peter肯吃苦，总比别人多一分狠劲。知道存在不足就用训练来弥补，也确实是天赋在这儿，他的努力得到了回报。  
每天的生活都很充实。一天之中Peter最喜欢的时间是不在训练时，与Tony相处的时间。这段时间不定，有时候他们会聊上一会儿，有时候他们会偷偷瞒着其他四个人出去吃饭。Peter将进展拉的循规蹈矩循序渐进，毛头小子连Tony的手都不敢牵，情话技能还只是LV0。但被那样真诚炽热的眼神直直看着的时候就像被滚烫的岩浆熨过心底一样，言语反而要显得无力的多。  
时间过的飞快，就像有人甩着鞭子在它的身后赶着，在不自觉时过去了一天又一天。说起来似乎有些狂妄，但真正进入国赛时Peter才发现，这根本没有他现象中那么难。他们的积分一直在前三，甚至有过第一的经历。每一天都在淘汰队伍，两组当天积分的最后一名会被淘汰。每离开一名队伍在松了一口气的同时Peter还会有些不自觉的低落，Tony知道后有意识的不让他看到其它队伍离开的场景。  
一切都很正常，符合地狱魔鬼训练后的队伍应该有的实力。两组都淘汰完一定队伍后重新合并回到了一组，跟不甚熟悉的队伍对战的初期众人是有些不适应的，所幸前期积攒了不少积分，让他们撑过了这段适应的时间。  
合并成一组后，淘汰周期从一天变为半天。仍然是每两天中有一天进行比赛，上午一场下午一场，每一场结束后都会淘汰一支队伍。  
比赛进行到第47天时，还剩下四支队伍，此时的比赛规则改为另一种方式。决赛为期两周，一天两场，每两天休息一天。积分方式为[The One]8分，击杀人数第一名得6分，第二名4分，第三名2分。第一场比赛Peter没有留到最后，第二场比赛时，到最后场上还剩他和Captain America。  
Peter知道他。用作防御装备的盾却能被他用来打出伤害，攻击简直就像是反物理。他好像完全不会累一样体能极好，指挥能力也很强，是Avengers的队长。Peter很谨慎，他已经发挥到了最好，但Captain的一串连击直接把他打懵了。近战他打不过Steve，想拉开距离但拉不开，他甚至没能回击几下战斗就即将结束，最后的一枪响起游戏结束，Peter看着眼前的界面完全怔住了，这样的差距让他双手发抖。久违了的无力感瞬间袭来，他耳边响起嗡鸣，眼前的一切忽近忽远。  
他需要一个人静一静。避开队友也不愿意让Tony看见这样的自己，他挑了偏僻的小路走，却迎面遇上了Steve，他站在路中间正经而严肃：“你不适合参加这种比赛。”  
“在国内打打你的水平还可以，在整个世界，你根本没法和其他选手比。只是今天这场比赛你就表现出了这样的心态，那不如干脆退赛。”他的蓝色眼睛平日里该是温温和和的，比赛时与现在时却是更像被天空染上了蓝色的冰川。  
Peter张了张嘴，最终却无话可说。他的确失落低落，无可否认的有那么一瞬间他觉得很绝望。Steve没有继续说话，他转身离开了走廊。Bucky从拐角处赶上他，拍了拍他的肩膀：“你在吃醋？”  
Steve没有说话，没有停下脚步，没有给出回应。“你在吃醋。”这回换上了肯定的语气，Bucky叹了口气：“当初是你自己犹豫不前藏着掖着不去追，竹马这个身份到最后就只能成伴郎了。”  
Steve用沉默回答了所有。  
这场比赛的另一个后果，是黑子和其它队伍的脑残粉们终于找到黑点了。一时间微博下方的评论全都是言语辱骂，有些话脏的不堪入目。  
“主播来打什么电竞？滚回你的直播间去吧！”  
“屁大点也敢来打电竞？真是笑死人了！”  
“对小孩子温柔点行吗，弟弟毛长齐了吗？”  
“瞧瞧他被Captain打懵的那样，垃圾就是垃圾！”  
“哪来的野鸡也敢打TWL？”  
“之前不还只是个网红吗，赢了个几场觉得自己特牛逼了？”  
“在职业电竞菜是原罪。走远点吧别来拉低电竞的水平！”  
“自大狂妄，亲🐎下葬”  
火力全部集中在了Peter身上，他的粉丝想要回击却全被骂了回去。Tony收到消息赶紧去阻止Peter看微博，结果发现Peter已经发了条微博安抚自己的粉丝们了。“你不要看这些话，他们都说的不对。你很棒。”他不自觉的柔软了语调，坐到Peter旁边拍了拍他的肩膀。他不善于安抚别人，也不知道该怎么表达关心。他不知道该怎样让Peter觉得心里舒服一些，甚至不知道自己说的对不对。  
“没关系的，Mr.Stark。”Peter抬起头来，眼神澄澈而坚定。Tony没看到自己以为会有的悲伤与难过，Peter脸上只有冷静与比以往更加向上的跃跃欲试：“我不在乎他们的话，一点都不。我只会比以前更努力。Captain的教导我收下了，以后赛场上见吧。”  
在他眼中，只有Tony的话，才该进入心里。

前三是必然。Peter很快恢复了心态，眼神比以前更凶狠，更像一匹狼。挫折是最能让人成长的，不能硬碰Peter就竭尽全力让战场上最后剩下的三个人中有两个自己队伍的人，最起码是两个人对Steve一个，赢面更大一些。  
在颁奖台上，Peter直视Steve，对上他的眼神。现在他打不赢他，但现在离TWL还有四个月，时间说短不短说长不长。他有信心。  
这次的庆功宴Peter没有偷偷跑回训练室，长达两个月的煎熬，他们都需要放松一下。Clint耍坏把Tony酒窖里好几瓶酒骗了出来，Antarctic和Natasha把他喝趴下之后开始拼酒，Phil在旁边观战离硝烟远远的，Peter坐在旁边的桌子上看着他们笑，因为酒精的缘故他笑的有点傻，Tony看了他一眼就忍不住笑起来。  
“Mr.Stark...”将其他人都安顿好，Peter趴在桌子上，酒精被身体吸收在脑部酝酿出带着热度的漩涡，将他的思绪吸引进去让他昏昏沉沉。夜晚人躺下来时忧愁就漫到了头顶*，而酒精会让忧愁发酵膨胀，从一点点大到足以充满整个大脑。“Mr.Stark，我根本不够好。”Peter眼眶微红，他抬眼看着Tony，这幅样子一瞬间令Tony想起以前邻居家里那只跌跌撞撞扑进自己怀里的小奶狗。“Rogers太强了，我很担心...”  
这就是Peter这段时间来一直掩藏的好好的的真正心事了。Tony心下一软，揉了揉Peter的脑袋。他侧身低头用亲吻安抚Peter，一个吻如同蜻蜓点水一样一触即分。Peter被炸的酒醒了一半，喉结不由自主的动了动他咽下一口唾液，他的心砰砰的跳起来，呼吸急促糖分过度，要是现在让他去做TWL的体检他的心电图肯定不过关。  
“听说电竞选手手速都很快，不知道全息游戏的电竞选手手速是不是也是这样？”Tony食指按在Peter的手背上点了点。他屈肘手撑着面颊侧头看着Peter，唇角微勾出轻笑眼睛些微的眯着，眉梢眼角皆是醉意染出的万种风情。他的舌尖在轻启的双唇间要露不露的晃了一圈，正是最勾人的模样。  
“您可以试试。”Peter看着他，眼里是清晰可见让人无法自欺欺人的暗色。

亲吻肆意而满含着侵占的意味，拥抱着亲到房间时Tony摸到Peter已经完全硬起，抵着自己的大腿。Peter气息紊乱，酒精带来的热度转化成了小腹烧着的火，而酒精本身就可燃。将回身关上房门的Tony猛地抱起来抵在门板上，Peter嵌在Tony双腿之间，贴着他的屁股一个劲的磨蹭。他的气息很热，吹拂到皮肤上时勾起Tony不自觉的颤栗，他环着Peter的脖颈与他接吻，双腿顺从的盘着他的腰身。  
酒后乱性不需要那么多剧情，黏黏糊糊温存上许久的前戏被直接缩简。Peter将两人的性器握在一起让Tony清楚了全息游戏电竞选手的手速，手指探进穴内时Tony难耐的喘了一声身子直发抖，Peter分开缠上来紧紧吸附着他手指的穴肉往里头探。Tony分不清时间过去了多久，他只觉得Peter的手指在他身体里留了好久，久的他受不了耐不住咬着Peter的嘴唇催促他快点。  
性器进入穴内往里进的过程是缓慢而煎熬的。Peter吻着Tony捉着他的舌头纠缠，忍耐的脖上冒出青筋。他想一下子全撞进去，被烧的一塌糊涂的脑子还记得要小心不能伤到Tony。反倒是Tony先嫌他动作慢，收紧了后穴要他快一些。  
“你轻点、啊...”一声求饶话音未落就迎来一下狠狠的顶撞，Tony攀着Peter的肩背呼吸不匀，双腿不盘着他的腰就担心自己有掉下去的风险，他难受的在他后背上划出了好几道印子。全息游戏的电竞选手不仅手速快，体力还好。Peter毫无压力的抱着Tony一边狠狠操他，一下一下快而狠。  
这个姿势进的太深，Tony的身体都在不自觉的发着抖。Peter的手按在他屁股上托着他辅助着动作，抽出的不多，进入的却极深。重力压着Tony一个劲的往下，偏偏Peter的顶撞一点不收着力道。Tony被他操的受不住，眼泪不自觉的就落了下来，求饶Peter也不听他的话反而撞得更狠。他没有办法，只能咬牙承受狼崽子被自己勾出来的火。  
生生被操射了一次，Tony还没能缓口气就被抱上了床。年轻人的体力好的很，Tony趴在床上屁股被迫抬高，Peter俯身下去在他身上咬下一连串的印子。快感来的太快太激烈几乎成了鞭挞，Tony连气都喘不匀。Peter在他耳边一声声的念着他的名字，Tony从来不知道听别人念自己的名字也能这么有感觉。

“您感觉...怎么样？”犯了错的Peter小力揉捏着Tony的腰，低声的开口问道。  
Tony翻了个白眼理都懒得理他，缓了一会儿刚想开口说话，就听到Peter开口：“昨晚...对不起，是我的错，我会对您负责的。”  
一口气没上来Tony险些呛过去，他猛地想要坐起却被腰部的酸痛击败又趴回床上，Peter忙扶着他。  
“你再说一遍？”Tony慢慢坐起来眯起眼睛看着他，揣测着他的意思。Peter绝对是喜欢他的，不然不至于他一勾就到手了还弄他弄的那么狠。就算把昨晚的事情归于酒后乱性只是一时的意乱情迷，按平时来看他也不可能感觉错。  
“是我不好。”Peter愣了愣，还是继续往下说：“我不应该这么逾越。”  
Tony把他的话串起来这么一想，就明白他的意思了。耿直男孩觉得自己做的太过做的不对，觉得时机还没到，不应该把他上了。  
“昨晚如果不是我在您身边...是我占了您的便宜。”Peter低着眼睛，心脏被人揪成一团。他想起来之前看到的Tony的花边新闻，这没道理选中的是他。他只是位置得天独厚罢了。  
Tony一愣，立刻反应过来是自己把这小子想的太聪明了。他一瞬间明白过来Peter是看了他以前那些不实的不知道从哪儿来的绯闻，以为他只是看中他的脸或者身体或者随便什么。气不打一处来，他差点没憋住脏话。Peter不懂他的心意那他也不说了看他什么时候能懂，他暗地里翻了个白眼：“没有关系，我们可以都当昨晚没有发生过。”  
俱乐部其它几人都发现这对就差官宣的准情侣有些不对劲，私下里去找人谈了之后才明白过来时怎么回事，一瞬间都有些恨铁不成钢。Tony下了令不准几个人透露真实情况给Peter，也不准几个人把Peter的想法告诉他省的他听着来气。Antarctic憋的难受真想魂穿到他们俩中任何一人的身上，训练时火气大的直接拿游戏里的人撒火，枪也不捡就装备了三级头三级盔，上去就是肉搏。  
冬去春来，冰层融化成蜿蜒流淌的小溪。相互喜欢的人没有那么好冷战，Tony不再来都不来俱乐部，Peter和他说话时也会应一下。五月初的时候，Phil给众人讲了TWL的规则。  
“参赛队伍一共十二支，都是其赛区的最强者。除却我们打过招呼的美国那两支，还有其它赛区的九支队伍。TWL采取三局两胜淘汰制，十二支队伍两两比拼，每场比赛举行三天，一天一局游戏。连赢两局就不用打第三局了。”  
“输赢怎么算？”Peter举手。Tony不由自主转头看了他一眼，心里是气的但依然压不住喜欢。他听过Antarctic对着手机嚎什么“少年气”，看了她的屏幕一眼他就撇开头去，现在他算是明白什么叫做少年气了。  
Peter的眼睛极亮，目不斜视的看着Phil，面上表情极度认真。信念、坚定、坚毅，所有褒义词似乎都该往他身上放。  
Peter突然转头，Tony一惊赶紧挪开眼神，心脏被那一下吓的在胸腔里四处乱弹。  
“与国赛的决赛一样，[The One]8分，击杀人数第一名得6分，第二名4分，第三名2分。一局比赛结束立刻结算，团队分高的算赢。这里的比赛是The One官方创建的，只有八个人。每一局比赛都极度困难，对体能消耗极大，有过比赛一直持续到安全区已经没有，两个人在毒圈里耗着看谁先没血的情况。”  
“接下来的三个月，我们会模拟对手是其它任意一支队伍的情况，观看比赛记录熟悉他们的战术。但同时不可过分依赖过去的经验，离各赛区比赛已有几个月的时间，我们进步的同时他们一样在进步，讨论出了新的战术是绝大部分可能。”  
“感觉怎么样？”散会后Antarctic戳了戳Peter，“对于已经达成了你的目标。”  
“我的目标还没有达成。”Peter笑了笑。  
“我要拿下冠军。”  
然后用最好的一面追求Mr.Stark。

[TBC]

**Author's Note:**

> *国赛周期改为两个月，上里我就不改了，怕被屏蔽。  
> *我实在找不到让他们俩拧巴着把这个酒后的事情抛到脑后的原因了...那一段儿不要带脑子看多谢_(:з」∠)_  
> *：之前看到的一张图，找不着了我画个示意图


End file.
